


Discorporated Angel Walking

by oldmoviebuff



Category: Good Omens (TV)
Genre: A lot of sex, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, First Time, Fluff and Smut, Hand Jobs, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), Ineffable Idiots (Good Omens), Love Confessions, M/M, Minor Angst, Missing Scene, One Shot, Oneshot, Porn with a little bit of Plot, Requited Unrequited Love, Slightly Out Of Character, Some Humor, Some Plot, Song: Dead Girl Walking, Sorry Not Sorry, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Wings, actually a little sorry, aziraphale gets a little bold, based off of an animatic, but not really, though it's not outright said
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-27 16:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,453
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20410531
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldmoviebuff/pseuds/oldmoviebuff
Summary: All those years, playing by the rules (mostly). All those years, holding himself back and resisting temptations from the ‘other side’ (again, mostly). And for what? Twenty-four final hours before certain oblivion. That’s when a revelation hit him like Crowley had hit that poor witch a few days before.“Fuck it.” He muttered, and snapped his fingers before he could talk himself out of it.





	Discorporated Angel Walking

**Author's Note:**

> Based heavily (almost entirely) off of this animatic on youtube:  
[Found Here](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZuwMJXiawM)
> 
> It was made before the TV show came out, so it's been slightly reworked to fit the show, but I still tried to hit all of the same beats. And because it's retrofitted from the animatic, The Husbands might be acting a little strange or out of character. At least for me. 
> 
> Also, I beta-ed this myself, meaning I read through it about 4-5 times, trying to weed out any mistakes. This is my first Smutty Fic in a long while and it took me a bit to regain my sea-legs.

**Discorporated Angel Walking**

Based off of [this](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fZuwMJXiawM)

(it's deliciously naughty and I suggest you go watch it)

**Aziraphale**

Aziraphale mindlessly kicked a can as he walked mindlessly down the tiny, dark, London street. Normally, he would’ve picked up the can and deposited it in the nearest recycling receptacle. Normally, even at this hour, this tiny, dark, London street would still be bustling with people. And Normally, Aziraphale would be buried nose-deep in some newly acquired tome in his dusty, elegant, back room, instead of kicking cans and walking mindlessly down tiny, dark, London streets in the middle of the night.

But tonight was different. He couldn’t bury his nose in a book in the back room of his bookshop, because there were no longer any new, old tomes, and no more bookshop. And, in all likelihood, no more him come morning. With all that had transpired in the last twenty-four hours (the last week as well), Aziraphale knew that he was a discorporated Angel walking.

That’s why his bus from Tadfield had miraculously stopped at the non-existent stop before the one he needed. He couldn’t face the charred remains of his beloved bookshop and his impending doom all in one night. Why hadn’t he just taken Crowley up on his offer to stay at his place? They could’ve at least come up with a plan. They could’ve stayed up the whole night trying to decipher Agnes Nutter’s final nice and accurate prophecy. But that was another thing Aziraphale couldn’t face. If he was a discorporated Angel walking, surely Crowley was a discorporated demon walking (or slithering) as well.

The weight of it all just seemed to pool over him in a sweeping melancholy on the bus ride home. So much so that he could barely look at Crowley when the bus pulled in front of his flat. Aziraphale warily breathed through the pause Crowley made after standing to leave (obviously hoping the Angel would disembark with him) before whispering, ‘Night, Angel’ and stepping off the bus and into darkness.

Why didn’t he go with him? Why did they even have to stand up and fight to begin with? The longer Aziraphale mindlessly walked, the more and more he thought about Crowley’s original suggestion. Maybe they could still run off to Alpha Centauri? That would at least buy them some time. As of now, Aziraphale figured, they had less than twenty-four more hours before Heaven and Hell got their shit together and came for them. But what would be the point? Even if they bought themselves time, their respective head offices would still find them.

Aziraphale walked and kicked for a few more blocks with mountains of regret and roads not traveled heaped upon him. All those years, playing by the rules (mostly). All those years, holding himself back and resisting temptations from the ‘other side’ (again, mostly). And for what? Twenty-four final hours before certain oblivion. That’s when a revelation hit him like Crowley had hit that poor witch a few days before.

“Fuck it.” He muttered, and snapped his fingers before he could talk himself out of it.

**Crowley**

Crowley woke with a start when he heard a scuffling at his bedroom window. He thought he would have at least until tomorrow before he could expect the retribution that was sure to come. In any case, years of practice told him to stay still and not give any indications that he had been caught off guard. Whatever it was scrambling outside his window, Crowley would be ready for it.

As he had been asleep, facing away from the window, he blinked his glasses onto his face and slowly reached under the pillow next to him. He steadied his breath as his fingers curled around the spray bottle and the noisy intruder finally made his way through the roughly opened window.

“Alright, you bastards! Come and get i-“ He stopped short of expelling his ‘weapon’ when he realized it was Aziraphale, shuffling awkwardly at the end of his bed. “Angel? What are you doing here?”

Aziraphale’s eyes darted around the dark room, nervously, as though he was trying to sort something out in his head.

“Angel?” Crowley tried again as Aziraphale seemed to pull himself out of whatever inner battle he was having and finally made eye contact with him.

“I-I was just out for an evening stroll…” He stammered on as Crowley’s mind drifted from the Angel’s inane babble and came to sharp focus on how cute he was in the low-light of the room. How adorably uncomfortable he looked as he wrung his fingers together. How much he had fallen in love with him over the centuries. And how it had been a mistake to opt out of pajamas that evening.

He knew they would be subject to the wrath of their former sides sooner rather than later, so he figured if he was only getting one more nights sleep, it might as well be a comfortable one. As the Angel chattered and chittered away, his nudity under the blanket was giving him the opposite effect of comfort. He was about to surreptitiously miracle on some boxers when the Angel in his bedroom pulled his attention once again.

“…And I was just thinking about what to do, and what I-…we… I haven’t done and well…fuck it.”

Before Crowley could even react to the rare expletive from the Angel, said Angel was infinitely closer.

Somehow, the Angel was suddenly on his bed, straddling him.

“We’re probably going to meet our respective makers, so to speak, tomorrow…” Aziraphale’s hand was suddenly on his bare chest. “And I would never forgive myself if…” his hand drifted down his torso and beneath the sheets.

Crowley’s serpentine eyes went wide behind his glasses as the-…his Angel wrapped his impossibly soft hand around his suddenly hard cock. His mind went blank as the angelic hand began to slide up and down and his round, beautiful face inched closer to his.

“Tonight, I’m yours.” Aziraphale whispered as though the words suddenly hit him as the right words to say for a change. And he burred his head in Crowley’s neck.

His stunned silence was further stunned when the Angel’s free hand came to cup his cheek and pulled him in for a kiss. 6,000 years, and it took one measly almost-apocalypse to finally bring his Angel over to the ‘dark side’.

The first verbal noise Crowley was able to manage was a rather embarrassing whine as Aziraphale pulled away from their luscious, and positively sinful first kiss. Did Crowley think it was sinful? Well, he did up until Aziraphale pulled his hand away from Crowley’s aching cock and deviously licked the slickness it was coated in. It took all of Crowley’s eons of containing his basic urges around Aziraphale to not cum right then and there.

Then, out of nowhere, Aziraphale softened, as if another something ‘he would never forgive himself for’ crossed his mind. The Angel gently removed his dark glasses and looked him dead in the eyes.

“You know, I love you, Crowley. I think I always have, even though I’ve been impossibly slow at realizing it.”

Crowley, completely overwhelmed at the millennia of heart-wrenching pining suddenly being confirmed and returned, still couldn’t find the words he needed and averted his eyes. It hurt to look at this perfect being before him. Whether it was Aziraphale’s immaculate holy love pouring out of him, or Crowley’s shame at being undeserving of it, he couldn’t say. Aziraphale, incredibly dense at one moment, and incredibly perceptive the next, seemed to be residing entirely in the field of the latter this evening as he held Crowley’s face once again and turned him back to meet his blue eyes.

“With what we have imminently coming to us tomorrow, I just wanted to make sure you knew that.” Aziraphale released his face and found both of his hands. He held them with all the unnatural strength Crowley knew he had hidden beneath that soft exterior. His felt such a divine amount of love that had been absent from him since he was ripped from God’s grace. It was an awe-full heaviness he never thought he’d experience again, and all he could do was bring his forehead to Aziraphale’s and shed a lone tear. Whether it was from relief, love, or despair, he couldn’t say.

“You really are beautiful, my Dear…” Aziraphale whispered before pulling away a second time.

“Aziraphale… Are you sure I’m not-… _this_ isn’t going too fast for you?” His voice cracked out as he became acutely aware of the hardness still standing between his legs.

“Considering what lies before us, my Dear, I’d say this is going too slow.” His angelic demeanor darkened with what Crowley recognized as raw lust when Aziraphale snapped his fingers and was suddenly as nude as the sweating Demon beneath him.

**Aziraphale**

The bewildered Demon’s eye dilated to pure black and gold, and Aziraphale sighed in relief that Crowley was now on the same page as him. And it was not a moment too soon.

Aziraphale, being able to sense love, had never been able to quite pick it up from Crowley. He felt something from him, had for centuries, but he could never quite place it. With these past 11 years, one week, and one day, Aziraphale was finally able to see it for what it was. That tapping at his heart whenever he was around his wily serpent, was what a demon’s love felt like. He realized what it was the instant Crowley threatened to run off to Alpha Centauri without him. And it was confirmed the instant Crowley drunkenly broke down at the loss of his best friend, when he found him at the pub. And now, with certain oblivion in front of them, they were finally going to do something about it.

Before Aziraphale could ruminate further, he found himself thrown onto his back, with the shuttering Demon hovering over him. He blushed as he tried to bring his hand up to hold Crowley’s lovely, angled face once more, only to have it pressed down into the bed beneath him.

“Uh-uh… we’re speeding this up now…” His voice rasped in lust, as he hungrily attached his mouth to his neck.

“Oh!” Was all Aziraphale could squeak out as Crowley nipped and licked at his jawline, then his collarbone, then his chest, then his stomach.

The light in the room was too dark for him to see properly, but Aziraphale could swear that he felt the kiss of fangs and the flick of forked tongue as Crowley made his way down to the place between Aziraphale’s legs. He was tempted to turn on the lights to see his beautiful Demon in action, but was suddenly distracted when his Effort was unceremoniously engulfed into Crowley’s mouth.

He let out a moan that was none too angelic and writhed under the suspiciously skilled Demon that was sucking him for all he was worth. His vision blurred as Crowley propped his thighs on his sharp shoulders to get a better angle at him. His mouth gaped open in unformed prayer as the Demon pulled away and gently kissed the inner thigh that was pressed against his cheek.

“Are you sure about this, Angel?” Crowley murmured as though he wanted to make sure he wasn’t doing anything out of panic.

“As sure as I’ve ever been.” Aziraphale whimpered.

Crowley didn’t need to ask twice and wrapped his mouth around Aziraphale once again, taking him in whole.

Taking that response into account, Aziraphale didn’t need to say anything else. In fact, it would’ve been infinitely easier to have just kept silent and allowed Crowley to ravage him the way the ancient Greek Gods did in stories. But with the morning already only a few hours ahead, and their 6,000 years of friendship behind them, Aziraphale didn’t want to hold back any longer.

At that moment, Crowley pulled away again and looked as though he had something more to ask. Before he could, Aziraphale sat up and cradled his face, answering the question that had yet to escape the Demon’s swollen lips, “I want you to fuck me, Crowley.”

**Crowley**

He backed away from the Angel in near fear. Had he suddenly been possessed? What happened to the mild mannered bookworm, who laughed excitedly at the pretty ducks who came to eat out of his hand? Was this all some elaborate prank or torture by the cock-blocked armies of Heaven and Hell? Surely this wasn’t actually happening? But as he crawled back towards the end of the bed, Aziraphale only continued to crawl towards him. He almost looked like a lion stalking up on its prey.

“I want you to fuck me for all the centuries you held back. I want you to fuck me for all the centuries I held back…” Crowley reached the end of the bed and stilled, but Aziraphale just moved closer. “I want you to fuck me for all the times I said, ‘No’. I want you to fuck me for all the times you respected that refusal…”

Crowley decided that he didn’t care if this was a dream, trick, or possession. The drool collecting in his mouth and the glistening at the top of his dick seconded the motion.

“I want you to fuck me for all the times you saved me. I want you to fuck me for all the times I got myself in trouble on purpose…”

‘I knew it.’ Crowley thought to himself as Aziraphale’s sex-riddled panting drummed closer and closer to his own heaving chest.

“I want you to fuck me for all the times you couldn’t say you loved me, even though you did. And I want you to fuck me for all the years I didn’t recognize that love…”

“No more talking.” Crowley finally growled as he pulled Aziraphale to him. They crashed together as hands grabbed flesh, tongues licked pulse points, fingers curled into hair, and thighs wrapped around torsos.

Crowley held Aziraphale in his lap and saw his handmade stars when their throbbing erections finally came into contact with each other. They both panted (needlessly for oxygen, but necessary to convey the proper effect of the situation) as they clumsily ground against each other. His Angel had his lovely eyes plastered shut, and Crowley could no longer contain himself. Aziraphale wanted Crowley to fuck him, and Crowley could never refuse the Angel’s requests.

He rocked forward and positioned himself over Aziraphale, haphazardly bringing a hand down between them. He miracled lube over his long fingers, and gently, but not too gently, slid his finger into the Angel’s perfect ass. Aziraphale cried and moaned as Crowley forced himself to pause, giving him every opportunity to change his mind. But, to his unending delight, Aziraphale just bit his lip and nodded for him to continue. Crowley sloppily kissed the Angel’s upturned nose and began to move the finger around, willing the muscles to open as quickly as heavenly possible. He added another finger, then another. He may have been getting ahead of himself, but the whimpers and moans the Angel was making weren’t doing his demonic patience any favors.

Finally, he pulled his fingers free and lulled into the Angel’s ear, “Ready, my Love?”

“At last, my Love.” Aziraphale heaved between ragged breaths. “I’m ready.”

Crowley smiled into the side of Aziraphale’s cheek as he pushed himself into Aziraphale, while simultaneously rocking both of their bodies back so that they were upright once more. Aziraphale let slip a wanton cry of coinciding pain and relief. Crowley wanted to give the Angel a quick moment to collect himself. But to his great shock, Aziraphale immediately began to move against Crowley, and he could no longer form any coherent thoughts. He was, however, able to will his body move in rhythm with the Angel, eliciting disgustingly wicked noises from the both of them. Aziraphale held on to Crowley’s shoulders as if letting go would cause them both to fall. And Crowley held his Angel steady in unspoken response, one hand clasping the back of his perfect neck, and the other cupping his perfect ass. They rocked and thrust against each other as their pace became steadily more frantic and erratic.

“…C-Crowley…” Aziraphale heaved between gasping breaths. “Crowley, I don’t know how much longer I-…”

“Same here, Angel.” Crowley forced his head upright so he could drown in Aziraphale’s pristine blue eyes. “Together?”

“Together.” He smiled between breaths.

And that was all it took.

Crowley flung his head back as the orgasm surged though him, frying every last nerve ending in his corporeal form as he felt himself spill into Aziraphale. The Angel clenched around him and slumped into his chest as the same effect engulfed him. He became vaguely aware that both of their wings suddenly appeared and bathed the room in an almost luminescent glow of ethereal displacement. Normally Crowley would’ve taken a second to admire the beautifully celestial wings currently encasing his own, but he had two working brain cells left at the moment, and they were both focusing on the Angel the wings were attached to.

**Aziraphale**

Aziraphale couldn’t stop the tears of exhaustion and joy rolling down his flustered face. Not that he wanted to. The only thing he found he could do was to laugh deliriously into the smooth, glistening chest of the Demon holding him.

“Are our wings out?” He managed between breaths, when the giggles and the aftershocks finally started to die down.

“You know… I think they are.” Aziraphale smiled into the chuckle he felt rippling through the Demon.

“My, my, my. Displaying our wings outside of an ethereal plane. Won’t we get quite the lecture…” Aziraphale laughed again, and was delighted when Crowley joined him in full.

“I don’t want you to get too worried, Angel, but you might just receive a stern citation for this.”

They both laughed and embraced each other as the heat of their recent activity started to leave the room. Aziraphale allowed himself a shiver at the cool air tingling against his sweat-soaked form. Not that Angels or Demons needed to feel cold. But, then again, they didn’t need to have sex either.

After an eternity in comfortable silence, Crowley gently lifted Aziraphale off of him and laid them both on the bed.

One of them cleaned the sheets as well as themselves, but Aziraphale was too blissfully happy to think on which of them it actually was. Instead, they both just huddled under the blankets, foreheads pressed together, and limbs impossibly tangled.

Aziraphale couldn’t conceive of a single other instant in his eternal life that could possibly compare to this. Why had he waited so long? Well, it was useless to dwell on the centuries of missed opportunities behind and (again, probably) ahead of them. Best not to think on it now. This moment was too perfect to let it be tainted by regret. And to think, it was all because he finally said, “fuck it” and broke into Crowley’s flat.

**Crowley**

He had just been about to drift off, contentedly, into oblivion in Aziraphale’s arms, when they began to shake once again in laughter.

“What’s so funny now, Angel?”

“I broke… into your flat, Crowley…” he sat up and held his head in his arms, unable to stop the peals of laughter and the tears from forming in his eyes. “Y-you were going to shoot me with your threatening plant mister…”

Crowley sat up next to Aziraphale and patted his back. Maybe his Angel had finally lost it.

“You… should’ve…seen… your face!” Aziraphale was laughing so hard he was shuddering and Crowley couldn’t help but join him.

“I am pretty threatening when I need to be, Angel… I swear…” he could feel tears welling up in his eyes as well. In all probability, they were both going insane.

“I just wish…” He took a deep breath in an attempt to calm himself down, but couldn’t hold back all the delighted titters. “…I just wish I could show you…” He broke into laughter again and collapsed against Crowley who was loosing the battle of self-control just as miserably.

Crowley was just about to slide them both back down to the sheets when the Angel suddenly stilled.

“That’s it.” He felt him mutter into his chest.

“What Angel?”

“THAT’S IT!” Aziraphale flung himself back so hard, they both nearly fell off the bed.

“What’s ‘it’?” Crowley questioned as he moved to regain his balance.

“My Dear, my Love, my Perfect Demon!” Aziraphale gripped his shoulders with the same intensity as he had before. “I’VE GOT AN IDEA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Aziraphale's first POV felt a little awkward for me, but I couldn't get his thought process to come out the way I wanted it to, so I just left it as is after working and reworking it. Sorry if it distracted you as much as it distracts me.
> 
> Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed writing it.


End file.
